


The Vacation Job

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda Challenge, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's not really fond of vacations, except when they involve Hardison, Eliot and lots of spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/gifts).



Mostly, Parker hated vacations. Or rather, what most people usually called a vacation – sitting around doing nothing, lounging on a beach or at a restaurant, or giving away stacks of their money to people they didn't know for no reason Parker could make sense of. But lately vacations had had more of an appeal.

She had been planning to spend the week in Beijing – she hadn't been to the Palace Museum in a while; they had a new exhibition and a few artifacts with her name written on them – but then they were in the office and Hardison invited her over for sushi and Eliot coughed and Nate raised an eyebrow and she never did end up using her plane ticket.

Instead she spent a few minutes watching Eliot and Hardison make out on the sofa before taking her clothes off and heading to the bedroom. Hardison came in a few seconds later; Eliot joined them after putting away the food.

She kissed Hardison before tossing him onto the bed and climbing on top; his hands caressed her back, mouth warm and open against her lips. Then Eliot's hands joined them along with Eliot's mouth, kissing down her spine, massaging her muscles. It made Parker sigh appreciatively, which in turn made Hardison's hand slip down from her lower back to her pussy.

Parker moaned, grabbing his hand, setting the rhythm, showing him where his fingers would do the most good. Eliot moved lower, settling himself between her thighs, kissing his way down her back. Hardison's fingers were already fucking her when Eliot's tongue found her clit and Parker moaned, loud and appreciative, into Hardison's mouth.

Hardison smiled at her brightly between kisses; keeping his hands on her clit while Eliot's tongue licked down and inside, thrusting into her. Parker spread her legs wider, planting them firmly on either side of Hardison's hips. It didn't take long – it never did, with these two – before her skin was tingling and her eyes were closed and she was moaning constantly, digging her fingers into Hardison's hair and feeling his tongue lapping at her open mouth. The orgasm was good; Hardison took his hands away to hold her close to his chest while Eliot continued licking for a while, until she moved.

When she rolled off, landing on her back, Eliot stayed crouched where he was, now between Hardison's legs. He looked up at him with a wet face and hungry eyes and Parker smiled, watching Hardison gulp visibly. Eliot spent less than two seconds .tearing off Hardison's boxers before taking him into his mouth; Hardison groaned, closing his eyes and relaxing into the mattress.

Hardison was a very good kisser, so Parker kissed him, taking the lead to make up for his current inability to so much as form syllables, with Eliot's mouth around his cock. She rubbed his nipples, flicking them gently and heard him gasp. Hardison's hand reached for Eliot's hair; Eliot didn't like it when people messed with his hair but sometimes Hardison couldn't help himself. Sex was one of the few occasions when Eliot was willing to forgive the transgression.

Eventually Parker got an idea and left the bed to rummage around the room. "Yes, _yes_," Hardison said, mouth no longer busy with kissing. "God, yes." Eliot pulled off, making Hardison whine, and gave him a wicked grin before getting back to the blowjob, going faster than before.

Parker finally found a bottle of lube and landed back on the bed, walking behind Eliot and pulling down the underwear he was still, ridiculously, wearing. She needed to institute a rule about not being clothed when other options were available.

Eliot turned back to look at her, his hand around Hardison's cock. Parker raised her eyebrow and Eliot nodded, spreading his legs wider, mouth landing back on Hardison. Parker slicked up her fingers and pushed one in, watching Eliot still and shudder. Hardison used the pause to sit up and lean against the headboard to get a better view. Parker kept the pace slow at first, working up to pushing her whole finger into Eliot's ass. After the initial pause he didn't really have a reaction until Parker was up to two fingers, shoving them in roughly, making him moan around Hardison, making Hardison curse and grab the sheets in turn.

After Hardison came Eliot shoved his feet out of the way and sprawled out on the mattress, sighing and moaning softly when Parker's fingers slowed down again, deep long strokes this time. He didn't say much – he didn't usually talk during sex, unless Hardison was really working on him and then he'd grudgingly try to verbalize sensations to Hardison's satisfaction.

Parker looked around the room, locking eyes with Hardison, utterly spent on the bed. "Please tell me you have something," she said, hoping he'd catch her meaning. Eliot certainly did, whimpering under her.

Hardison took a few seconds to clue in – Parker looked down at her fingers inside Eliot and then Hardison coughed and said, "Uh, yeah, I… I might have." He went to the closet started rummaging around, throwing clothes on the floor until he found what he wanted in one of the drawers.

The dildo wasn't very big and the shape wasn't what Parker preferred but Eliot was practically panting before it even touched him so Parker smiled and considered it a success. Hardison watched for a while, swallowing, eyes glued to Eliot's hips, rising off the bed with every upstroke. After a while Parker's hand was getting tired and Hardison was obviously torn between kissing Eliot and continuing to watch, so she grabbed his hand and handed over the dildo. "Your turn," she informed him, kissing him to cement the deal.

Parker took up Hardison's old spot, sitting up against the headboard, watching Hardison fuck Eliot with increasingly brutal thrusts while Eliot's groans got increasingly louder. It made Parker a little breathless and her hand was quickly buried between her thighs. Eliot's eyes flew open, moans almost incessant now, when he caught sight of Parker. He licked his lips, offering.

Parker grinned and moved down the bed, giving him better access. She knew Eliot was more willing than able – too distracted to get her off in earnest – but his occasional licks certainly helped. She massaged her own nipples and rubbed herself with her other hand.

"God _damn_, do you have any idea how hot this is?" Hardison said breathlessly, torn between looking down at Eliot and staring at Parker.

Eliot snorted, moaning loudly on the same breath, which sounded ridiculous and made Parker giggle.

Afterwards there was showering and an attempt at putting on clothes that Parker quickly shot down, and then leftover sushi.

"So… dildos?" Eliot said, eyeing Hardison with a thin smile.

"Uh…" was all Hardison said before Eliot coughed and added: "We should get you some handcuffs," and took another drink of the wine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Vacation Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367945) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
